Miranda
by Tiferet
Summary: O amor de Haruka e Michiru constitui indubitavelmente a relação mais estável de Sailor Moon - mas conseguirá ele sobreviver à prova final?
1. Uma Forma de Vida Diferente

*** Capítulo 1 - Uma Forma de Vida Diferente ***  
  
- Michiru! - chamou a jovem rapariga loira, com belos olhos azul- esverdeados.  
- Sim, Haruka? - a suave e delicada resposta da elegante jovem de cabelos verdes veio do quarto.  
Haruka deslocou-se impacientemente da sala, onde se encontrava, para o quarto, apenas para encontrar a sua ninfa sentada, a olhar para o espelho, enquanto penteava os belos cabelos verdes, completamente apaixonada pelo próprio reflexo.  
Quando a viu, o sentimento de impaciência deu lugar a um outro mais doce, de ternura. Dirigiu-se a Michiru, e colocou-se mesmo atrás dela. Entrara tão sorrateiramente que Michiru só dera conta que ela ali estava quando o seu reflexo apareceu, também, naquele pedaço de vidro polido a que tão pomposamente chamamos "espelho". Uma rapariga de 17 anos, 17 anos apenas, que disfrutava da vida ao máximo. Ficaram ali durante alguns momentos, como que em transe, a olhar uma para a outra através do espelho, a divagar sobre tudo o que lhes vinha à cabeça quando viam o rosto amado. Foi um momento tão profundo, que até a delicada escova ficou parada, muito quieta, na mão inerte de Michiru. Qualquer um diria que era ridículo, mas elas sabiam bem o que aquilo significava. Admiração. Respeito. Afectividade. Amor. Era naquelas pequenas coisas, naqueles curtos momentos, para nós tão patéticos, que todos esses sentimentos silenciosamente se soltavam. E eram de tal maneira fortes, que nenhuma delas conseguia falar, gesticular, ou até respirar. Durava pouco, era certo, mas, por segundos, parecia uma eternidade. E quem lhes dera que fosse mesmo. Respirar para sempre, viver para sempre, amar para sempre...  
Com um leve suspiro e um sorriso afectuoso no rosto, Haruka colocou os braços à volta de Michiru e quebrou, finalmente, o gelo: - Vou dar uma volta...  
Michiru pousou lentamente a escova e colocou as suas mãos nas de Haruka, sobre o seu próprio peito. Ainda não haviam olhado directamente uma para a outra, continuavam a fazê-lo através do reflexo no espelho. - Aonde vais...?  
- Sei lá... vou por aí... sabes como preciso destes momentos. Preciso de reflectir, respirar, sentir o vento... o sopro do vento é para mim o que o som das ondas a bater na areia é para ti, Michiru. - Então deve ser muito importante... - comentou Michiru.  
- Claro que é, tonta, mas não tanto como tu... - disse Haruka, com ternura, dando-lhe um beijo na face - Ficas bem? Michiru sorriu.  
- Claro. Não te preocupes. Se houver algum problema, eu chamo-te - lançou um olhar ao intercomunicador que trazia sempre no pulso esquerdo, como um relógio - Mas não vai haver. Além disso, ainda tenho isto - retirou um pequeno ceptro em forma de caneta de uma das primeiras gavetinhas da pequena cómoda em frente à qual estava sentada, e onde constava também o tão famoso espelho, que já a tanto assistira - Também não sou assim tão inofensiva, Haruka! - Agora já estava a ficar um pouco indignada. Haruka riu:  
- Pois claro que não! Se aparecer por aí um demónio qualquer, sempre podes pôr-te em bicos de pés e rezar para que apareça uma bola de água! Isto, é claro, se entretanto não caíres dos saltos abaixo!  
O riso de Haruka foi diminuindo à medida que esta foi reparando que Michiru não partilhava do seu divertimento. Estava séria. Séria de mais, até. - Uh... desculpa.... acho eu.... - acabou por murmurar.  
Um sorriso maldoso começou a desenhar-se no rosto reflectido de Michiru, enquanto Haruka recuava, fingindo-se assustada. Quando estavam assim, sozinhas, tinham muitas brincadeiras e joguinhos deste tipo. Era nestas alturas que revelavam o seu lado mais brincalhão e menos sério, coisa que nunca acontecia quando estavam acompanhadas.  
- Vai... VAI-TE EMBORA ANTES QUE EU TE FAÇA PROVAR A BOLA DE ÁGUA, E... uh...? Michiru olhou, confusa, para o espelho. O reflexo de Haruka já lá não estava! Levantou-se e olhou à volta. Nada. Foi então que percebeu. "Esqueço- me sempre de como és rápida, Haruka Tenoh. Rápida como o vento...", pensou. E esse pensamento fê-la sorrir.  
  
Haruka estava já a sair do prédio. Viviam num espaçoso e confortável apartamento situado num dos bairros mais ricos de Tóquio. Não era um apartamento qualquer; por exigência de Michiru, que era obcecada por natação e por tudo o que incluísse água (talvez seja por isso que ela mete tanta água :P), fora acrescentado um andar, preenchido no seu total por uma piscina, onde Michiru treinava todas as manhãs. Era assim que se sentia bem, em contacto com a água fresca, transparente e macia, que lhe moldava o corpo perfeito. Passava ali horas, a divagar, a imaginar, a recordar, a sonhar... de tal forma se perdia nos seus pensamentos, que a maior parte das vezes nem percebia que Haruka a observava, de uma das cadeiras desdobráveis ao lado da piscina. Mas ela também não se denunciava: gostava de ficar simplesmente a observar, a admirar... aquele era, de facto e sem sombra de dúvida, o meio natural de Michiru. Haruka era diferente, a água não era o seu mundo. Tinha os pés bem assentes na terra, em todos os aspectos, e nada lhe dava mais prazer do que conduzir a alta velocidade, sentindo o vento, forte e livre, a bater-lhe no rosto. Transmitia-lhe uma incrível sensação de independência, e a indepêndencia era uma das coisas mais importantes do mundo, para ela. Nessa manhã saía de casa e entrava no seu lindíssimo descapotável amarelo, que, aliás, era já uma espécie de "imagem de marca", para dar mais um desses passeios a que ela tão rebeldemente chamava "voltas". Ia tão distraidamente que nem reparou na bizarra figurinha feminina que espreitava da esquina do prédio, e que parecia observá-la com toda a atenção. Tinha altura média, era bastante elegante, e os longos cabelos negros, muito lisos, emolduravam-lhe o rosto oval, de pele morena. Através dos óculos escuros era quase impossível percepcionar os olhos grandes e penetrantes, tão azuis e profundos como safiras. - Então sempre é verdade... - murmurou, com um sorriso de vitória e satisfação espelhado no rosto - Sempre valeu a pena... Com isto, virou-se e dobrou a esquina do prédio, no sentido contrário à porta de entrada. Podia dizer-se que não era a última vez que ali ia. 


	2. Um Brilho Azul

*** Capítulo 2 - Um Brilho Azul ***  
  
Uma pincelada, duas pinceladas... Michiru pintava o seu mais recente quadro, a sua mais recente obra. Decerto um museu o quereria para exposição, quando estivesse pronto. Michiru era incrivelmente talentosa, e aquele era apenas mais um dos seus muitos hobbies. Pintava por diversão, sim, mas também para exprimir o que lhe ia na alma, para se tentar compreender a si própria quando estava confusa, para se encontrar quando se perdia. Pintava coisas que amava, via, ou sonhava. Como seria de esperar, já retratara Haruka mais do que uma vez. E agora, que já não havia nenhum inimigo para vencer e tinha mais tempo livre, podia dedicar-se mais aos seus hobbies e às actividades que lhe davam prazer.  
Michiru era o tipo de pessoa que se entregava completamente ao que fazia. Quando nadava, pintava, ou tocava violino, ficava tão absorvida que não daria conta nem que uma bomba estourasse a seus pés. Às vezes, tão distante estava que, inconscientemente, falava sozinha, como se o quadro de pessoa se tratasse; dizia frases curtas e por vezes sem lógica, de que nem ela própria, mais tarde, se lembrava.  
Quando se punha em frente a uma tela, pincel e tintas na mão, podia dizer-se que os traços surgiam quase instintivamente, e antes que parasse para pensar, já tinha o quadro acabado.  
Era isso que estava a acontecer naquele momento. Cada vez mais rápida e precisa, a sua mão deslizava pelo tecido macio da tela: um esboço começava a tomar forma.  
  
Haruka necessitava de se sentir livre, ao contrário da sua companheira, tão dependente dos que a rodeavam. Haruka TINHA de se sentir solta. Se pudesse fazer três desejos, o primeiro seria, muito provavelmente, ganhar asas e poder voar. Voar, livre e fresca, livre e forte, livre e feliz, como o próprio vento. Era o que ela mais queria.  
Com uma personalidade bem vincada, Haruka sabia perfeitamente o que queria. Era forte e determinada, inteligente e justa, rápida e confiante, enfim, era uma líder. Talvez por isso fosse ela o lado protector da sua relação com Michiru.  
Porém, ultimamente, algo invadia os seus sonhos e pensamentos, não a deixando descansar. Via, por vezes, a imagem de uma bela jovem, com os olhos azuis mais bonitos que já conhecera. Eram de um azul profundo, e pareciam tudo ver. Já tivera esse sonho repetidas vezes, mas nada dissera a Michiru, por pensar que não tinha importância, mas também para não a preocupar.  
Já andava às voltas, a "sentir o vento", há mais de duas horas. Quando estava assim, era como um passarinho em liberdade: sentia-se tão bem que nem dava pelo passar do tempo.  
Parou, no entanto, quando uma pequena loja situada à beira-mar lhe chamou à atenção. Era quase como uma barraquinha, construída com madeira vulgar, mas os objectos que nela se vendiam já não eram assim tão comuns. Haruka saiu do carro e dirigiu-se à loja. A vendedora era uma senhora de meia-idade de rosto gentil e expressão doce. Tinha traços indianos. Haruka sorriu-lhe, e deu uma vista de olhos pelo pequeno expositor. O que mais lhe chamara à atenção, do carro, haviam sido os enormes e numerosos espanta- espíritos, de todas as cores e feitios. Havia um que lhe interessava especialmente: tinha uma grande esfera dourada e redonda no centro, que parecia irradiar luz, à volta da qual pendiam outras nove, mais pequenas e de cores diferentes. Era uma representação do sistema solar. Mas isso não era o mais estranho. Entre Urano e Neptuno havia uma outra esfera, minúscula, que parecia uma safira. O seu intenso e ofuscante brilho azul lembrava-a de algo... mas o quê? Tinha de comprar aquele estranho objecto.  
- Desculpe... - disse Haruka, educadamente, dirigindo-se à senhora - Gostaria de levar este espanta-espíritos, por favor.  
Sem uma palavra, mas com um sorriso constante, a mulherzinha retirou o objecto do expositor, embrulhou-o em papel de jornal, e, finalmente, disse: - São E40, por favor, menina.  
Haruka pagou e preparava-se já para se ir embora, quando a mulher a chamou. Pensando não lhe ter dado dinheiro suficiente ou algo parecido, Haruka voltou para trás. A senhora limitou-se a dizer-lhe:  
- Já está muito próximo, querida. Tem cuidado. Nunca se sabe quando o laço se pode desfazer.  
Confusa, Haruka ouviu as palavras da mulher, mas nada disse. Não percebera. Virou-lhe as costas, voltou para o carro, e, ainda perturbada, deitou um último olhar à barraca. Mas a senhora e os seus estranhos objectos tinham-se evaporado.  
  
Haruka meteu a chave na fechadura e rodou-a. Ouviu-se um pequeno estalido, e, finalmente, o portal para o seu "paraíso" estava aberto. Caminhou para a sala, onde pousou a sua mais recente aquisição, o misterioso espanta-espíritos. Estava ainda atordoada e abalada devido aos recentes acontecimentos: poderia o desaparecimento, sem deixar rasto, da estranha senhora e dos seus pertences significar que o mal havia regressado? Haveria o Chaos saído de novo dos corações humanos e tomado proporções físicas? Teria, de novo, um corpo? Todas estas perguntas se agitavam na sua cabeça como um remoinho, deixando-a confusa. Queria organizar ideias, pensar sobre o assunto, talvez até chegar a conclusões, mas não sabia por onde começar. E depois havia, é claro, o espanta- espíritos. Porque razão haveria uma esfera minúscula, em forma de planeta, entre as órbitas de Urano e Neptuno? E o intenso brilho azul, que imediatamente capturara o seu olhar? Ela sabia que já o tinha visto nalgum sítio... mas onde? E os misteriosos sonhos que tivera ultimamente? Não conseguia pensar. O remoinho de questões aumentava e aumentava, começando a transformar-se numa valente dor de cabeça. Quando isto lhe acontecia, era em Michiru que encontrava sossego. Juntas pensavam muito melhor, e chegavam, normalmente, à conclusão certa. Não podiam viver uma sem a outra. A calma de Michiru suavizava o espírito rebelde de Haruka, e o seu amor tornava todos os momentos difíceis mais fácies de ultrapassar. Era dela, de Michiru, que Haruka precisava, agora e sempre. Necessitava de a ter nos seus braços, de sentir o calor do corpo dela contra o seu. Era como uma anestesia, ou talvez uma droga. Por momentos, os problemas desapareciam e davam lugar à felicidade, à realização total e completa. Compreendiam-se perfeitamente sem necessidade de palavras; bastava um olhar, um gesto, um sorriso, um toque. Era no silêncio que melhor se entendiam, era no escuro da noite que a sua paixão se libertava. Amavam-se. Tinham estado sempre juntas, na luz e na escuridão, nas alturas fáceis e difíceis. Juntas, haviam rido, chorado, gritado, brincado, lutado... eram como duas faces da mesma moeda: opostas, mas inevitavelmente inseparáveis.  
A julgar pelo silêncio, só havia um sítio onde Michiru podia estar, pensou Haruka. A "câmara dos sonhos". Era assim que chamavam ao pequeno compartimento para onde Michiru ia sempre que precisava de pintar. Sim, porque era quase uma necessidade: era na pintura que ela se exprimia, era com um pincel na mão que o seu espírito se libertava.  
Haruka dirigiu-se, portanto, à câmara. Michiru estava lá, sim. Mas algo de errado se passava com ela. Estava de pé, em frente à tela, fitando intensamente o que acabara de pintar. O seu olhar parecia ter-se perdido por entre os traços da pintura. Nas mãos inertes, que pendiam de ambos os lados do corpo, segurava o pincel, ainda húmido, e a palete das tintas.  
- Michiru? - chamou Haruka, ainda da porta, na tentativa de tirar a companheira daquele "transe".  
Como não obteve resposta, aproximou-se.  
O que viu deixou-a muito, muito surpreendida. 


End file.
